The present invention relates to a transmission system provided between a recording and reproducing circuit and a head element in a magnetic recording drive and more particularly to a wiring component preferred to record high-speed data signals and a magnetic recording drive that uses the same.
The patent document 1 (Official gazette of JP-A No.57549/2000) discloses a method for lowering the inductance to shorten the rise time of a high-speed signal current waveform in a magnetic disk drive by forming both of an inter-connect substrate recording line and an inter-connect substrate reproducing line wider partially at all regions except around the head element. And, the patent document 2 (Official gazette of JP-A No.202601/2001) discloses a method for shortening both of the recording current rise time and the current stabilization time using return currents generated between the recording head and the inter-connect substrate recording line, and between the recording signal output terminal of the recording and reproducing circuit IC and the inter-connect substrate recording line in a magnetic recording drive. On the other hand, the patent document 3 (Official gazette of JP-A No.308668/2003) discloses a wiring component designed to reduce the crosstalk and improve the mechanical strength in a suspension for a disk drive by changing the thickness of the insulation layer provided under a wiring laid up to the magnetic head. Furthermore, the non-patent document 1 Jason C. Jury and one person, “Designing Disk Drive Interconnects to Obtain a Desired Transmitted Write Current Waveform” (USA, IEEE Transaction on Magnetics) Jun. 2002, Vol. 38, No. 1, pp. 55-60) discloses a method employed in a disk drive. The method obtains a desired current waveform by dividing an inter-connect substrate recording line equally into plural sections, thereby optimizing the characteristic impedance in each section.